


Go Home, Eiffel (Prologue) [PODFIC]

by Cryke_Audio (Crykea)



Series: [PODFIC] [9]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio), podcast - Fandom, radio drama - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Science Fiction, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio
Summary: After a long journey aboard the deathtrap better known as the U.S.S. Hephaestus, Communications officer and recently turned amnesiac, Douglas Eiffel, returns to Earth where he has to confront the fallout of his actions aboard the spaceship and of his previous life on Earth.--[PODIFC]





	Go Home, Eiffel (Prologue) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Home, Eiffel (Prologue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071544) by [TheUniverseIsAgainstMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsAgainstMe/pseuds/TheUniverseIsAgainstMe). 




End file.
